


Against The Wall

by NikiAlex03



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Alec Lightwood, I had too much fun writing this, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, That's it, Top Magnus Bane, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: “Am I distracting you, darling?”"Magnus-"Magnus pulls back just enough to regard Alec, trying not to look as entertained as he is, “Should I sto-”“Don’t you dare.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I both love and hate the title of this fic, but it's 1am and it's what my brain came up with so here we go lmao.  
> This fic is inspired by that time Harry posted a picture of his arm vein and I forgot how to act. I’ve also been (kindly) reminded that I promised to write ‘smut and happy things’ and that the recent fic I’ve been planning and sharing snippets of is decidedly not sticking to that promise. This is my attempt at appeasement and also a pre-apology for all the hurt I will inflict whenever that angst fic gets published.

“Magnus.” Alec breathes, and it’s a cross between a sigh and a plea as he’s pinned against the wall of their living room. Magnus tangles his fingers through Alec’s hair, twisting until he’s at the perfect angle for a kiss. The light press of Magnus’ lips against his is apparently enough to have Alec entirely forgetting why he’d called him in the first place, as he opens his eyes to stare with annoyance that morphs into indignation as Magnus pulls back entirely.

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus asks, teasing, perfectly aware of what he’s doing. Magnus’ fingertips brush against the nape of Alec’s neck, in a sensitive spot that causes Alec to give a  _ delightful _ little shiver under Magnus’ touch. He travels further down as he traces the shape of the deflect rune outlined there. Magnus _loves_ this rune; would spend an eternity lavishing it with attention if he could, and from the way that Alec regards him with dark, hooded eyes, he loves the attention Magnus pays to it just the same.

When Alec doesn’t say anything else, Magnus raises a brow and leans back in to capture his lips, moaning lightly into Alec’s mouth when Alec arches to press himself closer to Magnus, his hands gripping low on Magnus’ hips to pull him in.

“I want-” Alec begins again, but then Magnus swirls his hips and-  _ “Fuck.” _

“Am I distracting you, darling?”

_ “Magnus.” _

Magnus pulls back just enough to regard him, trying not to look as entertained as he is, “Should I sto-”   


“Don’t you  _ dare.” _

Magnus laughs, but it’s a breathless one and he knows that it betrays the fact that he is just as affected -if slightly better at hiding it- as Alec is. He rolls his eyes at Alec’s look of silent triumph and moves the hand that had been cradling Alec’s neck lower, to the front of Alec’s shirt. He doesn’t do anything besides tug gently at the material, deepening their kiss until Alec is whining lowly into his mouth, frustration at the fact that they are still clothed and that Magnus is apparently in no rush to change that evident.

Magnus chuckles and decides to play nice, flicking open the first two buttons of Alec’s shirt with practiced efficiency.

“Don’t you have  _ -ah- _ magic?” Alec grumbles, “This is a good opportunity to use it.”

“I like you like this.” Is all that Magnus tells him, and it’s true. He  _ loves _ Alec like this, impatient with his want and desire for Magnus to have his way with him, and just a little bit desperate for it.

Magnus doesn’t give Alec enough time to process and think up a response, leaning in to mouth against Alec’s jawline and pressing insistent kisses down to his collarbone. He waits until Alec loses himself in it, soft moans escaping him as his head falls back against the wall, before raising back up so that their only lasting point of contact is Magnus’ hands resting lightly on Alec’s waist. Magnus’ tongue swipes across his bottom lip as his gaze drops to the view of Alec’s chest now provided by the partially open shirt, taking in the flush of color starting to show itself across pale skin.

Alec stares at him, pupils blown wide as he groans, “Magnus-”

_ “I think.” _ Magnus interrupts, toying with the next shirt button, “That I know what I want tonight.” 

Alec’s eyes darken at the statement, and Magnus knows exactly what he’s thinking. Alec has probably known what  _ he’s _ wanted since they’d left the loft earlier that evening to go have dinner. Since he’d come back home to find Magnus, shirtless, on their balcony, doing yoga. Alec had told Magnus once how much he enjoyed watching him do this, though Magnus has yet to convince Alec to try it himself. Magnus doesn’t mind. He’s perfectly content to let Alec simply sit back and watch him bend his body into various different positions. 

Magnus, for his part, had lost his concentration about the same time Alec had settled on the couch to watch him, and his routine might have been over several minutes earlier had it not been for the fact that Magnus was enjoying himself just as much as Alec was.

Fine, he was being a little vain showing off like this. But Alec is his  _ husband, _ and if the result of Magnus’ vanity is Alec being  _ this _ affected, then,  _ fuck, _ Magnus is all too happy to perform for him.

“Please-” Alec says, pulling Magnus out his memories,  _ “Anything.” _

Magnus’ answering smile is radiant, and surely just a little bit wicked. Magnus has been teasing him all evening. After he’d finished his yoga routine, they’d both gotten into the shower together, Magnus pressing up against him in ways that were wholly unnecessary given the ridiculous large size of the shower, running his hands across Alec’s soap and water covered skin, just barely brushing against his dick with a whispered promise of  _ “later” _ into Alec’s ear when Alec had tried to initiate more. And then they’d gone to dinner, one of their favorite places right in the city, and Magnus had spent the entire time keeping Alec hyper-aware of his close proximity with touches that were just obvious enough for Alec to have been sure that Magnus was doing it entirely on purpose. Because he had been; he wants Alec keyed up, for what he has planned for them tonight.

“I see the way you look at me whenever I’m on the balcony.” Magnus says now, keeping eye contact with Alec even as he slowly undoes another button, and then another. Magnus leans in, so that his lips are almost against Alec’s again but not quite, and Alec lets out a soft disgruntled whine at being deprived as Magnus continues, “I know you love watching me.” 

“Magnus...” 

Magnus ignores him, and Alec breaks off in a gasp that is swallowed by Magnus kissing him again, this time as he murmurs a quick spell to slick his hand and slip it down the front of Alec’s pants. 

“What exactly is it that does it for you?” Magnus asks, though he knows he’s likely not to get a coherent answer from Alec while he’s jerking him off like he is. The movement of his hand is restricted by Alec’s underwear, but the teasing glides are  _ good _ because Magnus is fucking great at this- and for every pass of his hand along Alec’s dick, Alec is left panting and begging for  _ more. _

“Tell me, darling.” Magnus urges in a whisper, nipping lightly at Alec’s bottom lip and relishing the sound it rips from him, “Are you that far gone already? I want to hear you say it.” 

“You’re _ strength.” _ Alec says, and Magnus rewards him with a kiss. Magnus is well aware of that, of course. The tight shirts that barely seem to stretch around Magnus’ arms have become a much more frequent part of his outfits, and he knows that Alec spends enough time staring at him to recognize the shift in Magnus’ movements -the way he moves with just a little bit more flare- when he knows that Alec is there.

And he’d made the mistake of admitting it once to Magnus before, how  _ hot _ he thought it was to watch Magnus move the way he did. Yoga on the balcony wasn’t exactly a recent habit of Magnus’, but he’d certainly started doing it  _ shirtless _ way more often after Alec had confessed to enjoying it.

Magnus’ tongue swipes into Alec’s mouth as he does something with his hand that has Alec thrusting up. And while Alec looks fucking beautiful like this, chasing his own pleasure with no sense of reservation, Magnus doesn’t want this to end that quickly. He has  _ plans. _

Magnus takes his hand away completely and instead uses it to apply gentle pressure to Alec’s hips, pressing him back against the wall and keeping him pinned there. Alec blinks open his eyes furiously to glare at him,  _ “Why-” _

“I want,” Magnus cuts him off yet again with a short tug of his hair, “To fuck you here, against the wall, with your legs wrapped around me. I think that’ll be a much better display of my  _ strength, _ don’t you think?”

And,  _ Lilith,  _ Alec’s response is  _ perfect;  _ a helpless whimper escaping him as Magnus finally pushes his shirt off of his shoulders and lets it fall. He sends it to their closet with a thought before it hits the ground- he likes Alec in that shirt almost as much as he likes seeing him out of it, “Turn around for me?”

“I thought-” Alec manages, licking his lips, “That you were going to fuck me against the wall?” 

Magnus laughs darkly as he sweeps his hands down Alec’s sides to rest on his hip, urging him to do as he was asked and turn around, “I am, darling. Trust me?”

Alec clearly has questions, though none he is going to get the answer to just yet. Magnus winks as Alec finally acquiesces, turning and placing both of his hands against the wall to brace himself. Magnus traces the waist of his pants, trying to decide between the aesthetic of defiling Alec with his pants around his ankles or the convenience of taking them off completely. He decides on the latter, pressing a kiss to the top of Alec’s spine as he snaps his fingers and rids Alec of his remaining articles of clothing.

Alec gasps at the sudden change, his hands clenching as he almost subconsciously spreads his legs wider. Magnus molds himself to Alec’s back, pressing the hard outline of his own cock against Alec’s ass as he reaches around to cup Alec in his hand. Alec moans Magnus’ name, followed by a broken demand for _more_ as he seems lost between wanting to thrust forward or back. Magnus silences him with a soft murmur in his ear, and then he whispers yet another spell that Alec recognizes immediately for the sound he makes. 

“Magnus,  _ God-”  _

“Not God.” Magnus teases as he sinks to his knees, tapping Alec's thigh so he knows to spread wider, “Though I’m not opposed to hearing you worship me.”

Alec, always aiming to please, does _not_ disappoint. The sound he makes as Magnus spreads him apart and leans forward to lick over his hole is music to Magnus’ ears. He only redoubles his efforts, keeping a firm grip as Alec’s movements become more frantic in his efforts to push himself back. Magnus keeps him relatively still as he takes him apart with his tongue, enjoying every broken moan of his name on Alec’s tongue. Magnus spreads him wider, flicks his tongue into him, and Alec _sobs-_ crying out loudly. 

Magnus is enjoying himself way too much, losing himself in it until he retains enough presence of mind to re-slicken his fingers before reaching up to press them against Alec’s hole. It means having to take his mouth away for a second as he presses that first finger in, and through Alec’s harsh breathing and whimpering Magnus doesn’t think Alec knows if he wants to complain or rejoice. Magnus can’t stay away too long, giving Alec his mouth back while keeping up the movement of his finger inside of him, stoking him and opening him up enough that he can take another shortly after. 

“Magnus-” Alec cries, and Magnus takes it as encouragement, pressing in until he meets that spot inside of Alec that has him practically sobbing, pushing back against Magnus for every thrust and swipe of his tongue. Magnus scissors his fingers apart and licks into him again, keeping up his assault on Alec’s prostate and taking note of the way Alec’s legs are starting to shake.

“Please, please, ple- need- Magnus-”

Magnus takes his mouth away with much reluctance, and his voice is hoarse as he says, “I want you to come for me.”

Alec moans, pulling himself up with considerable effort enough to look back at Magnus, “Need- Magnus, can’t-”

He looks  _ wrecked, _ covered in a thin layer of sweat and his cheeks flushed; his lips are red from how much he’s apparently been biting them, and his hair has long since lost any semblance of neatness for how wild it looks now, sticking to his forehead.

“You’re beautiful.” Magnus tells him, circling his fingertips against Alec’s prostate once more. Alec loses his fight with himself and his head falls back against the wall as Magnus continues, “And you can. You can be good for me, can’t you Alexander?”

Alec is shaking all over now, and Magnus knows that he’s overwhelmed. He still doesn’t let up his ministrations, rubbing insistently at that spot and noting the shifting of Alec’s hips as he falls apart.

“I want you to come like this,” Magnus tells him, “ Just from my mouth and me fingering you. And then I’ll let you wrap your legs around me as I fuck you and make you come again.”

“Please-” Alec begs, and Magnus thinks about making a joke on how Alec’s long since passed the stage of being able to say anything more than two syllables long, but he has much more important things to do.

“Come on, Alexander.” Magnus tells him, earning a gasp as he gives Alec a particularly direct thrust of his fingers, “I’ve got you, baby. Come on.”

He’s tired of talking, and far more interested in getting his mouth back on Alec. His own cock is almost painfully hard neglected as it is and confined to his pants, and he reaches the hand not occupied inside of Alec down to quickly snap open his belt and pant button. He takes himself out, hissing a sigh of relief as he gives himself a few quick tugs, just enough to hold himself over until he can sink into Alec. 

_ Speaking of which… _

Magnus releases himself and goes back to eating Alec out with renewed fervor. He slips another finger into Alec’s now opened entrance, and uses all three to push him further and closer to the point of climax. When Alec’s orgasm hits, he screams out Magnus’ name and pushes back against him as he rides it out. Magnus is more than happy to accommodate him as he lets Alec ride his fingers and tongue until he’s shivering with the tremors of aftershock it brings, and only then does he pull his fingers out with one last lick over Alec’s hole. 

He stands, keeping a hand on Alec’s waist, if just because he doesn’t trust Alec’s legs not to give out and send him spiraling to the floor. He certainly looks like he’s about to collapse, fucked out and glassy eyed as Magnus, unable to resist, kisses him. Alec, weak as he is, manages a huff of laughter at the taste of minty toothpaste. Another handy spell.

“I love your magic.” Alec murmurs with a small smile, once he's come down enough to recover the ability to speak, “Love you.”

“I’m far from done with you, my love.” Magnus assures him, “I did make you a promise, didn’t I?”

Alec’s lips part slightly with the reminder, and Magnus nuzzles their noses together as he takes Alec’s cock in a loose grip. He hadn’t softened completely, but still he’s only half hard as Magnus strokes him a couple times and revels in the soft sounds Alec makes. Magnus maneuvers them until Alec is hitched off of the ground, his legs around Magnus’ waist and immediately using his newfound leverage to pull Magnus in closer. Magnus buries his face in Alec’s neck and bites, already imagining the marks it will leave that he will admire tomorrow morning- seeing the way Alec will blush for the reminder of their night as he runs his fingertips over them in the mirror. 

“Fuck.” Magnus whispers, “You’re perfect. So perfect for me.”

“Fuck me.” Alec begs, rotating his hips enough to tease Magnus as he takes hold off his cock, slicking it and pressing the head to Alec’s entrance, “God, fuck me, Magnus, please,  _ need you-” _

“I’ve got you, love.” Magnus promises, “Always.”

The first press of Magnus into Alec’s tight, hot channel has them both groaning. Magnus pulls up to take Alec’s mouth in his once more, his tongue sliding against Alec’s as his cock sinks into him. When he bottoms out, he needs to take a few seconds to gather himself, breathing heavily into Alec’s neck. Alec allows him for a moment, and then he shifts enticingly and rakes his nails down Magnus’ back, urging him yet again in a low, breathy voice, “Fuck me.”

And who is Magnus to resist such a beautiful request?

Magnus feels heated all over, every part of him simmering with desire as he pulls out to the hilt and then thrusts back in again. He keeps his movements slow and deep, pulling little _ ‘ah’ _ sounds from Alec on each thrust. Alec’s eyes roll back, fluttering closed as Magnus presses against his prostate and then grinds his hips there,  _ “Magnus.” _

“Open them.” Magnus tells him, “Wanna see you.”

Alec moans, but he listens. Hooded eyes meet Magnus’, keeping that eye contact as Magnus picks up the pace of his hips, thanking Alec for his obedience by taking him in his hand again. Alec is rapidly approaching full hardness again, and Magnus helps him along by running a nail over his slit with just enough pressure, the way he knows Alec loves. Alec gasps out Magnus’ name, seeming unable to stop repeating the word as Magnus nails that bundle of nerves inside of him with direct persistence now; from Alec's lips, the words  _ yeah,  _ and _ fuck,  _ and  _ more _ blur into one.

“So good.” Magnus praises, “So fucking good, you always feel so good wrapped around me like this,  _ God-” _

Magnus thinks he might lose it, because no matter how many times they do this he never seems to get used to the feeling of sinking into Alec’s body, of the way Alec tightens up around him as though he never wants to let him go. From each ripple of Alec’s abs to the nails that are sure to leave little crescent shaped marks all over his shoulders and arms by the time Alec is done with him… Magnus isn’t sure how much he can take of this, before it inevitably destroys him entirely. Alec is  _ heavenly, _ and yet entirely sinful in every noise Magnus wrenches out of him. He is unlike anyone else Magnus has ever experienced in all of his immortal life. And there are so many times that he can’t believe this is his, that _Alec is his-_

“Come for me.” Magnus whispers harshly, “Want you to come for me, to scream for me.”

_ “Magnus-” _ Alec tries to say, though for the next press of Magnus into him it comes out with no sound, and Magnus only manages to make out the shape of the word on Alec's lips for how many times it’s been uttered tonight alone. Alec groans as white stripes of come fall from his cock, painting his chest and covering Magnus’ hand. Magnus strokes him through it, fucks him through it, until Alec is crying freely now, tears running down his face and his eyes clenched shut again with the force of it. Magnus doesn’t call him out on it this time, instead burying his head in Alec’s neck as his hips begin to stutter, losing the rhythm he’d built up for himself. He thinks, vaguely, that the overstimulation might become too much for Alec, but Alec’s legs are still wrapped tightly around him, and he’s still moaning softly into Magnus’ ear and urging him on with tired pleas. 

Magnus’ orgasm crashes into him, wrung just as tightly as Alec had been and having gone without a first orgasm of his own. He presses deeply into Alec and holds him there, until he’s wiped out completely and they are both being held up by nothing but the wall they’ve just defiled. 

“Fuck.” Alec says, his voice rough, after what feels like several minutes has passed and their breathing has evened itself out at least a little bit.

Magnus laughs, barely, for how tired he himself is, “Yeah.”

“You have the best ideas.” Alec tells him, running a hand through Magnus hair, “Please have more of these ideas.”

“Probably-” Magnus starts, though is cut off by his a yawn that Alec giggles for, even as he immediately follows with one of his own, “Maybe after we’ve slept?” 

“Definitely after we’ve slept.” Alec agrees. Carefully, Magnus pulls his spent cock out of Alec. He notices the look on Alec’s face and grins, unable to resist the temptation to reach two fingers between Alec’s cheeks and press against his hole, catching the drip of come that has started to escape him and pushing it back into him. Alec’s cock gives a valiant attempt at stirring to life again, Alec’s head falling to Magnus’ shoulder as his entire body shivers violently, “Oh, God.”

Magnus decides to be merciful this time. He removes his fingers, cleaning them both with a quick snap of his fingers and bending to kiss the side of Alec’s mouth as Alec drops his legs to the ground. He wobbles on his feet, clutching onto Magnus’ side to steady himself.

“I don’t think I can walk.” Alec admits, though he appears nothing short of _delighted_ at this, “I think you’ve fucked away my ability to move, Magnus.”

Magnus laughs, “Allow me.”

He waves a hand and, with the little energy he has left in him, swirls a portal to life besides them. He ushers Alec through with him, both of them falling into their bed and into each other's arms, passing out almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this :)  
> I'm over on twitter, if u wanna find me @nerdesqque <33


End file.
